herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mak Megahertz
Mak Megahertz is the DJ at Hero Factory FM which is located in the lobby of the HF Tower below the Training Spheres. History Mak was a galaxy-famous DJ when he began the Hero Factory FM radio show, which broadcasts weekly from the Hero Factory lobby. The lobby rests right above the Training Spheres where heroes go to sharpen his or hers' skills. It isn't explained how Megahertz got his job or enough clearance to work directly in the Assembly Tower, but it is clear he loves his job. Mak will constantly hid his emotions with sarcasm and jokes, but he does genuinely respect heroes. Although, he does not respect obnoxious movie stars or directors. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Mak is a Robot, one of the main inhabitants of the Hero Factory Universe, especially in Makuhero City. He contains a flux capacitor, a titaxium bolt, and an endoskeleton in his body, which was briefly dismantled after an incident with a de-atomizer. He is able to eat food, such as a sandwich, and drinks hot oil in place of coffee. He also appears able to vomit, as he suggested while bashing Hero Factory: The Musical. Personality In nearly every interview he's been in Megahertz is never afraid to say what is on his mind. Though Stormer has proven to be a robot not to mess around with, Mak continues to speak with the him as if they were good friends. Of course these quips have gotten the radio host's arms ripped off by the Alpha Leader, even though Mak claims they both 'go way back.' During his interview with Tibor Terrel, creator of Hero Factory: The Musical, the radio host constantly interjects his disdain for the movie and the director despite both bots being in the same room. In the twelfth podcast, Megahertz undermines his co-worker, Trent Mulligen, for his incompetence to ask simple questions during an interview. There is even a running gag throughout the series where the radio host and his musician, known only as Jason, never seeing eye to eye on the music used in Hero Factory FM. Since we only know Mak from his show, it is uncertain whether he is obnoxious in order to get more ratings or if this is his true personality. Episodes Mak has appeared in Podcast 1 Mak began his series by interviewing the Alpha Team about their battle with Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. He was about to question them on their capture of a space pirate when they were called off on another mission. He then spoke to their Mission Manager, Professor NathanielNathaniel ZibZib, who analyzed two emergency calls to the Hero Factory Call Center. Podcast 2 In the next broadcast, Mak interviewed William Furno as the rookie played through a training mission "on" Fabulox 18. Mak had believed the rookie to actually be on the planet and was very confused when he had to restart the mission, as Furno was simply in a Training Sphere. This episode also is the first appearance of the Hero News Network reporter Zed Clickstart who gets his stories while going live on mission with heroes. As a result Zed is told to get out of the way as the heroes do their job. Mak then met up with Zib and took in two more calls. One reported the vicious Panda-Monium, and Mak confused this villain with InterPolar Bear, a polar bear cat burglar who dressed up as a panda. Mak commented on the absurdity of the situation and moved on. The next call reported Von Nebula having smashed the caller's house, and Mak and Zib discussed the danger of this villain. Podcast 3 The next week, Mak started out with Zib's call analysis segment. This call reported a giant frog having stolen a caller's football. Zib ran through the multiple objectives the Heroes would have on this mission, which, much to Mak's dismay, did not prioritize retrieving the football. After listening to an advertisement for "Dancing with the Heroes", Mak referred to Preston Stormer as "good old Stormer", which enraged the Hero because it insinuated he was elderly. After Stormer began calling the show's switchboard, Mak retracted the statement. He then interviewed Sid Asimo, a Robot who had worked in the Furnace Room of the Assembly Tower for ninety-two years. However, the interview did not go well, due to Asimo's hearing impairment. Podcast 4 The next episode began with Zed Clickstart, intrepid field reporter, being attacked by a horde of villains. When the communications with Clickstart were cut, Mak attributed it to "technical malfunctions" and switched to the next segment, an interview with Gargantuan Smash. The former villain explained why he now worked with Hero Factory and revealed his true passion: poetry. As he began to recite his lines, Mak anxiously cut him off by rolling the ads. Mak then joined Professor Zib once more for their call analysis segment. In this segment, a six-armed, six-legged dragon creature is reported attacking a school. Podcast 5 In the fifth episode, Zib and Mak got a call about a cruel math teacher giving their students too much homework. Mak expressed the urgency of the situation. In the next segment, Mak played a recording of a classic mission and interviewed two Heroes who were there: Deuce Carter and Oscar Flint. He asked if they knew where the third member of their team, Thelonius Fox, was, but they were as clueless as he. Mak played another classic mission from Carter and Flint, and then returned to Zib, who was struggling to understand a completely indecipherable message. Podcast 6 A week later, Mak interviewed the heads of the Hero Factory Fan Club, who were so obsessed with the organization that they climbed up the side of the building in a major security breach. They revealed the armed guard now escorting them and assorted other restrictions imposed on them by the Hero Factory. Mak ended the interview and rolled the ads, which included an ad for the new Bulk "Essence of a Hero" cologne. Mak joked about the commercial and then joined Zib to discuss a call reporting the ravenous omnivore, Hobo-Chincu. Podcast 7 A week later, Zed Clickstart, recently out of the hospital, again started the episode with his on-field covering of Sierra Team's battle with the Acid Snake of Videon. As Clickstart was savaged by the monster, the show went back to Mak, who was eating a sandwich. An advertisement for the artistic collaborations of opera singer Lydia Zehula and Gargantuan Smash prompted a bewildered response from Megahertz, who then ushered in Dr. Calvin Metric, a designer of Hero tools. The doctor had brought in his "de-atomizer", which Mak accidentally activated. The machine then began to de-atomize Mak. Metric expressed his regrets at there not currently being an "atomizer" in existence, and promised to make Mak an appointment in the Assembly Tower. Still de-atomizing, Mak closed the show. Podcast 8 In the time between the seventh and eighth podcasts, Mak was pieced back together. In the eighth podcast, Mak read "fan letters", though they were mostly hate mail, and interviewed Avant Garbage filmmaker Tibor Terrel on his top-secret movie project. This was revealed to be Hero Factory: The Musical, which Mak began to viciously express his disgust for. Mak survived the interview and the following sneak peek of the musical. Podcast 9 The ninth podcast featured an agent of Hero Factory Recon Team, known merely as "Smith". Smith spoke about Von Nebula's recent attack on the Deltari Quadrant and played the team's mission files on Von Nebula, XPlode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. Podcast 10 In the tenth podcast, Mak interviewed Natalie Breez as she talked about female Heroes, and mentioned that she had beaten Stormer in a footrace recently. Stormer angrily sent audio-mail of inaudible yelling, which Breez interpreted as "Basically, I'm dead." Mak reassured her that Stormer was "a teddy bear", and Breez played one of the Alpha Team's recent mission logs. The tape was cut short due to the rest still being analyzed, to Mak's disappointment. It was also revealed that "Smith" from the previous episode was not a known agent of Hero Recon Team, making both bots wonder who exactly he was. Mak then read fan letters again, though they did not contain criticisms of him, except for the last, signed "P.S.", who wanted to rip Mak's arms off. Megahertz realized that "P.S." stood for Preston Stormer, hurriedly closed the show, and fled the studio. Podcast 11 Mak was later caught and forcefully disassembled by Stormer, but was rebuilt in time for the eleventh episode, where he revealed that Zed Clickstart had miraculously survived another mission. He then read fan letters, specifically the ones bashing Hero Factory: The Musical. Breez returned to the show to deny any relationships with Furno or Mark Surge. Mak then finally rejoined Zib, but the calls the Professor played were mostly pranks, which Zib revealed was his version of a joke. Scathingly, Mak told the viewers to send in the most entertaining calls to Hero Factory FM. He then began to preview the next episode. Podcast 12 In this new segment of the show known as 'Mak on the move,' Megahertz tours the Hero Factory skyscraper in Makuhero City, to show the hero fans in the galaxy what the building is like. His first stop is the Call Center and meets up with their manager Sherman Leonard. During a real emergency, Mak picks up one of the calls and proceeds to talk to the distressed citizen as if he were part of an interview. After being kicked out of the call center, Megahertz's next destination is the mission control room where Zib works as a mission manger. Interestingly enough, Mak speaks with a different mission manager known as Stergen Pinhead. While explaining the layout and duties of those who work in this section of the tower, the radio host manages to interject some quips relating to Pinhead's name. As Megahertz heads towards the Assembly Tower his transport shoot gets stuck and in order to continue the show he enlists the help of Hero Factory FM's announcer Trent Mulligen. During the interview with tower manager Boss Freeman, Trent proves to be horrible at asking questions much to Mak's annoyance. The episode ends after their time in the Assembly Tower and Megahertz reveals that the next episode will be the last. Quotes ""Now it's time for fanmail. It helps validate your interest in our show while boosting my ego!"" -''Mak Megahertz, Hero Factory FM Hero Factory FM Rumors There is a rumor about the Hero Factory FM DJ, Mak, using curse words on his show. This is completely untrue. While he does say a phrase "Sucks to be him right now!" and then comments on Gargantuan Smash's former career as a villain when stating Smash's past destruction was "pretty damning stuff," does not mean he using these words in a negative or demeaning way. The word "damning" is actually used in its correct context as a verb meaning to be "illegal" or "bad." If Mak had been using it as a curse word, he would have stated so directly at Gargantuan himself. Instead, the DJ used the word "damning" to comment on the horrible things the villain had done in the past. As for the phrase "Sucks to be him right now!", it was merely a promotional slogan for the following heroes Oscar Flint and Deuce Carter as they shouted in victory over a successful mission. These two "bad words" are only said once and never mentioned again. Basically, since these terms are not directed at anyone in a truly negative way (or towards anyone in particular) they cannot be deemed as "curse words. Appearances *Hero Factory FM'' Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Characters without a set Category:Hero Factory.com Category:Hero Factory Employee Category:Hero Factory